deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Buck
Buck had fallen into the underground realm of dinosaurs in his past, and had run into trouble quickly, as a giant Baryonyx, who he named "Rudy" attacked him, seperating Buck's optic nerve. To bandage his socket, Buck tied a leaf around his head and attempted to escape Rudy, but was swallowed up by the dinosaur. Before Buck was truly eaten, however, he managed to grab onto Rudy's uvula and launch himself out of the dinosaur's jaws, breaking his way through Rudy's teeth as he did. Buck then took Rudy's tooth as a weapon for himself and went on to survive and thrive in the dinosaur world. Battle vs. Wicket Wystri Warrick (Legends) (by Oshbosh) Buck and his dinosaur Rudy were prowling along the "Jungle of Misary"(For some reason that I honestly can't think of). It has been two monthes since his adventure with Manny and the other animals and he is now living a peaceful life in the Dino world. "I really do miss those animals." He slyly said. "I had fun." He continues to walk around the Jungle of Misary. On the other side of the jungle, a small bear-look alike was standing next to a catapult. It s the Ewok scout turned leader, Wicket. He is resting by his catapault. Suddenly he hears a loud noise. "What in the name of..." Wicket mumbled aloud. He gets up, picks up a big rock and loads it into the catapault. He then launches the rock at whatever is there. Buck see's the rock coming at him and Rudy and quickly dodges the rock. 'What was that?' He thought. He decided to go check out where the rock came from. Meanwhile, Wicket decided to rest again along side his catapult. Suddenly, Rudy and Buck comes out of the trees and charges at Wicket. He quickly throws another rock onto the catapult. However, Rudy smashes into the catapult and destroys it. However, the rock that was loaded falls on Rudy, killing him. Buck dismounts and takes out his whip. He cracks it as he approches Wicket. Seeing Buck's sign of force he grabs his spear and approaches Buck. Wicket first take a stab at Buck but he dodges it. Wicket takes another stab but Buck dodges and hits Wicket in the eye with his whip. He then wraped his whip around Wicket's foot and trips him. Wicket retreats to higher ground. He takes out his sling and loads a rock into it. He then throws the rock. Buck prepares to dodge but it lands at his feet. Buck climbs up the hill and takes out his knife. Wicket takes out his stone ax. The two warriors duel. Wicket manages to knock the knife out of Buck's hand. He then knicks Buck down. Before he could finish him, Buck takes out a smoke bomb and throws it at Wicket blinding him.He then retrieves his knife and smacks Wicket with the hilt, knocking him uncoincious. Buck looks down at his knocked out oppoenent. "Better luck next time, brownie." Buck said as he walked away. Winner: Buck Expert's Opinion Buck won for two reasons. First off, Rudy completely demolished any weapon Wicket could bring. Second, he had the X-Factors of Agillity, Intllect and Skill (Not causing harm to himself with his own weapons). Although Wicket had superior ranged weapons, as well as physical strength and experiance, he was simply outmatched by the weasal's dinosaur. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Wander (by Jackythejack) Wander's eyesight came to him once more and he found himself on the floor to the temple, face down. He groaned and pushed himself up with his hands as support. He was just about to push himself up when he noticed that his hands were unnaturally pale. They were not like that before. As he stood up, Wander unsheathed his sword and stared at himself. His eyes, his strange black markings, ghoulishly pale face. Something was the matter here. He didn't look human anymore...what was going on? He had just killed another Colossus and... "Your quest is only halfway done," ''spoke the voice in the ceiling, Dormin. Wander stared up at the whole in the ceiling with silent anticipation, waiting for his next mission. It seemed like Dormin's voice held an air of hesitance to it, which was odd, to say the least. "''It seems we have a visitor. Just outside our temple. You shall hear from her soon. We cannot have distractions. You know what you must do." '' Wander was now more intrigued than ever. A visitor? In the forbidden lands? How could that be possible. Wander frowned and quickly moved over to the front of the temple. next to where Mono's body lied on a pedestal. He took a moment to run his hand through her hair. It was only going to be a little longer. He just had to take care of one unexpected visitor. His hand rested comfortably on her forehead, feeling her cold temperature. Well...could it be called a temperature if she was dead? Either way, Wander looked out into the plains of the Forbidden Lands and saw only one thing that was different among the sheer emptiness of the world around him. It was a giant beast, one that he could only describe as another Colossus. It seemed to have scales wrapped around its body and, unlike some of the others that Wander had faced, it was white all around instead of being filled with blackened and dark colors. Even from afar Wander could see the scar that was on the beast's lip as well. Clearly it was injured at some point, but by what Wander had no clue. Wander stared intently at the creature for a moment longer before pulling out his bow and arrow. He slowly began moving out of the temple, going down the stairway one step at a time, keeping a close eye on the creature like he would most of the lizards that he had hunted down recently. The creature hadn't spotted him yet, and that was a good sign. If he could stay like this, Wander should be able to shoot an arrow into one of it's eyes. It was a small Colossus, after all. Smaller Colossi meant weaker, as far as Wander was concerned. Wander notched an arrow into his bow and pulled back on the string. He aimed it towards the eye of the strange Colossus and took a deep breath. One precise blow and he could blind it in one eye, which would make the rest of the fight significantly easier for him. Just as he was about to let go of the bowstring, however, a noise shattered the silence. The unbreakable silence of the Forbidden Lands that Wander had grown to be accustomed to. It was a loud, alien noise. The sound of someone speaking. "Oi, you! Stop that!" Wander's eyes widened as he realized the voice came directly from his right, and it was incredibly close to him. He spun to the right only to see...nothing at his eye level. "'Ey, my eyes are down here, buddy." Wander blinked in minor confusion before looking down to see a creature that he would not expect to see. It was some...rodent looking thing. Looked like it would make good prey for some of the birds here, were it not for the giant knife it was sporting at its side. Wander stared intently at the creature, wondering just what the hell it was. "Woah, you're an ugly lookin' fella, aren't you? Reminds me of my wife, but uh...less like a pineapple." He rubbed the back of his head and grinned. Wander could only focus on the eyepatch on the creature, the knife, and the belt around it that had strange, spherical objects. "Now, listen, that big fella over there? That's my kill. We got some personal history between us, nothing too big, no. It just ''gouged my eyes out!" The weasel had shown an immediate sign of aggression as it became hunched over and closed both of its paws into fists. Buck blinked his singular eye and corrected himself. "So, basically, I want you to leave that kill to me, alright? Just move along, yeah?" Wander stared at the weasel for a little longer, the gears turning in his head. The weasel continued to comment while he thought (Things such as "you really don't speak much, do ya?" or "Hello? Anyone home?"). Dormin had told him to kill this colossus himself...he had to do what Dormin said, otherwise Mono couldn't be given life once more. This had to be some kind of test. It had to! Wander had to pass this. Wander turned away from the weasel and aimed at the dinosaur once again. "Wait, what the heck are you doing? No, stop that!" Buck realized what he was doing only a little too late, and Wander let go of the arrow. It soared through the air and hit the dinosaur right in the eye. Rudy screamed out in pain and began running off. That was his big chance too! Who knows when he'd get a chance like that again? "What is wrong with you!?" Wander was about to walk off to go catch the dinosaur to push more arrows into it when Buck suddenly climbed up Wander's body and stood on his shoulder, leaning against the swordsmans head. "Seriously, you really don't have anything up there, do ya?" Wander's instincts took over and he forced the little weasel down to the ground, grabbing him with his free hand and chucking him straight down into the ground before bringing his leg back and kicking the little creature. Buck tumbled away from the swordsman and winced in pain at the vicious kick to his side. He unsheathed his knife and pointed it threateningly at the Colossi Killer. "Alright, I see how it is. You want to get wild? Well, I can get Buck wild!" With one fluid motion, Wander pulled out his sword and put away his bow. He unsheathed it and the light bounced off of it without Wander even wanting it to. Wander tilted his head for a moment before holding the sun up to the sky. Rays of light were reflected off of the blade and towards Buck. Did this thing have a weak point the sword could pick up? The rays of light hit Buck right in his only remaining eye and he cried out in annoyance. "Ah! That's my good eye you son of a milkweed! Alright, time to tango!" Wander swung his sword at the little creature, and Buck was able to put his knife in the way of the attack and deflect it before pushing Wander's sword away. He rushed forward, and Wander brought his foot back in preparation to kick once more. Buck moved out of the way at the last moment, causing Wander to almost lose his balance. Buck took this as a moment to hop up and slash at Wander's side, which cut through his clothes and his skin to leave a little bit of blood. "Haha! How do you like that!" Buck grew a confident grin on his face as Wander brought a hand to his side, feeling the wound that this strange animal had inflicted. Look, it...it didn't matter. He took hits from colossi before, he can handle this. With more determination than before, he swung forward with his sword, only for Buck to sidestep out of the way. "Missed me!" Wander swung again, Buck dodged it again. "Missed me again." Another swing, and a dodge. "Missed me again." Another swing, and a dodge. "And again. You're not really good at this are you." Wander let out a cry of frustration and swiped at the creature once more. This time, Buck didn't have time to move out of the way and he had to block the attack his his knife. The two struggled against one another for a moment, trying to overpower the over, but Wander was having difficulty forcing all of his strength into the end of his sword. Buck overpowered him due to the sheer fact that Wander was uncomfortable in a one on one sword fight. The Colossi Killer took a step back and watched as the weasel only smirked at him. It was thinking that he had won, but Wander couldn't have that happen. He had to win this. He had to. His whole mission...it was riding on this! "Given up yet? I wouldn't be surprised. Not everyday you come against someone as skilled and handsome as-wah!" Buck pounced to the right just as an arrow stabbed into the spot he was just at. He had been too busy gloating to notice the boy had switched his weapon to his bow. The rodent gritted its teeth and quickly ran off to the right. Wander tried to predict Buck's movements and hit where he was going to be next, but the damn animal was proving to be too unpredictable for there to be any predictions in his movement. Wander kept firing arrow after arrow, wishing that there was something, anything that he could do to take down this pesky little rat for good, but he was having far too much difficulty. He couldn't think straight either. It felt like something was clogging his head. Something was making him feel murky... "Alright, time for plan B. Short for Plan SMOKE BOMB!" Buck pulled off one of the spherical objects on his belt and slammed one of them into the ground. There was a sudden explosion of smoke which easily obstructed Wander's vision. Wander's eyes widened and he began to take several steps back, trying to get out of the smoke cloud. You're not getting away that easily." There was a sudden shape pouncing at him through the smoke, and Wander only saw it once it was on top of him. The weasel hit him right in the chest and forced him to the ground. Buck began scratching into Wander's face only to notice that the blood, which should have been red, was now just...black? He paused his assault. "The hell are you?" Wander let out another cry of anger and grabbed the annoying rodent before throwing him away. Buck tumbled off somewhere in the smoke and Wander pulled out his sword, realizing that his bow was going to be useless. He saw the black blood dripping down his face and knew something was wrong. This was...what happened to the Colossi? What's happening? "Well, I have to say, I think putting you down is just going to be the best for everyone." Wander spun around in a circle as he tried to locate the source of the voice, but it seemed to be moving all around him. Wander only had one though, and that was to kill. he needed to do this. He needed to win. "Coming at ya!" Buck suddenly leaped towards Wander from the smoke cloud. Wander tried to slice at Buck, but it was too late. Buck had jumped in and gotten a few good swipes. Wander winced and held a hand to his side, staining his hand black. He was starting to feel weak from all this blood he was using. He didn't know how much longer he could go on for. He needed strength! Buck moved out of the darkness again, this time not pouncing, but running towards Wander. Wander tried to step back in a hurry, but Buck was too fast for him and he swiped into one of Wander's legs, causing it to falter and for his knee to buckle. He feel down onto one knee, his injured one, and grimaced. His breathing was shaky and he couldn't find it in him to stand up. Buck came out of the smoke once more and ran towards Wander. Wander could only wave one arm at the weasel to try and force him away, but it wasn't working. Buck grabbed the arm, pushed it away, and stabbed his knife into the swordsman's chest. Wander's eyes widened and his entire body tensed up as Buck let go of his knife and took a step back. The fog was slowly clearing away. Just Wander's luck. "Sorry about doing this to ya, but I think I'm doin' you a favor. Besides, you sorta asked for it. I mean, we could have just-wait where are you going?" Wander was ignoring the weasel at this point. Instead, he was moving towards the temple once more, the one with the idols. His vision was getting blurry, and he could barely walk. With his final breaths, it seemed like Wander was going back to the temple, his arms outstretched towards the shrine where Mono lie. No one would save her now. Aggro would be lost without an owner...all because of some damn rodent. The Colossi Killer got to the stairway before he suddenly collapsed to the ground, face first, causing the knife to go even further into his chest. Wander struggled to get up for a moment, before falling limp at the staircase, a pool of black blood leaving his body. Buck frowned a little before shrugging. "Well, I gotta get the knife back," he muttered before moving towards Wander's corpse to pick it up. He stopped halfway to the corpse. It suddenly turned completely black, with no color in it whatsoever. Buck's eyes widened as huge, black tentacles would come out of Wander, like the Colossi Wander killed before his death, and came at him. "Oh you've got to be kidding me," Buck said as he turned around and began to run away, only for the tentacles to grab and squeeze him tight, restricting his breathing. It wouldn't take long until he felt like he was going to go unconscious. There was only one voice in his head that he could hear as he slowly drifted away into unconsciousness. "There is a way you could be useful..." '' Expert's Opinion The ones who had casted their votes believed that, while Wander was the bigger opponent, and had the better weaponry to handle a normal fight, Buck had far more experience and skill due to his many years living underground and fighting opponents that are far bigger than him, making Wander a Goliath in this battle of the Davids. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Squid Girl (by Jackythejack) It was another day in Japan. Well, actually, that day was currently turning into night. The sun was currently setting and it was tinting the sky a nice orange/pink color. Currently, standing on a cliff near the beach, there was the invader from the seas, Ika Musume. Chizuru and Eiko had noticed that Ika was seeming rather upset at the Beach House Lemon, so they let her go on her own to enjoy the rest of her day. Admittedly, Ika liked having work off, and thought about storing the idea of pretending to be depressed to get some work off for later, but right now, she just wasn't having any fun, but...at least the sunset was pretty, yeah? The squid girl sighed as she sat criss-cross near the edge of the cliff, humming to herself a little sea tune. "I wish things weren't so boring now, de-geso," she muttered as she stared down the cliff and towards the waves, which were lapping up at the shore. "Ever since that Chinese guy showed up, things have been getting boring. I never had a fight like that before, de-geso. It was exciting. To ink that's probably never going to happen again..." The idea of fighting someone, of invading them, it was a thrilling idea, and just thinking about it sent a shiver down the squid girl's spine, yet she knew that she wasn't going to be able to do that again. Chizuru was far too scary to attempt that with, hurting Eiko would attract Chizuru, and Sanae would just enjoy it. She could stick to terrorizing Nagisa but who knows how long that'll be entertaining for. "Maybe I'll find something else to do?" She looked up to the sky, which was stilll a lovely orange color. "Though, I don't know what-" It was then that she heard a very loud roar. Something that would make the entire cliffside that she was sitting on shake terribly. Ika practically jumped in her skin as she looked around for the source of the noise, only to see a giant, albino looking dinosaur stomping around on the beach, with a...rat(?) riding on it's back. Ika blinked and stared at the dinosaur. Weren't...weren't those supposed to be dead? Okay, now she really had to check this out. She quickly adjusted her bracelets to make herself as weightless as possible before hopping off of the cliff. She held her tentalces out to the side of her like some sort of biological hang glider. She slowly floated down to the bottom of the cliff, and her feet made contact with the sandy surface of the beach. She stared at the dinosaur and realized that...she honestly felt kind of scared. This was a scary situation! "Oh, hey there." The rat looking thing suddenly appeared at the very top of the dinosaurs head. It smiled at the squid girl and waved. "Pleasure to meet you. The name's Buck, and this is my dinosaur. Hold your praise, it's awesome, I know." "What are you doing here. de-geso?" Ika asked, wanting to get right to the point. This was some strange stranger. Well, weren't all strangers strange? Uh, that's besides the point... "And why do you have a dinosaur? I thought they were dead." "Well, I don't know where you come from but clearly they aren't dead. You got one standing right here!" He stomped his foot down on the top of Rudy's head, which earned a growl from the baryonyx. He chuckled. "Ah, shut it. You got yourself into this mess you know. Anyways, girly, I've heard people talk about a weird looking squid girl around here. You don't happen to know where she is, do you?" "Oh, uh, that's me!" Ika put her hands on her hips and smiled widely. So her reputation was being spread around, huh? This guy must have wanted to see a true invader in progress. "I'm Ika Musume! The invader from the oceans!" "An invader, huh? Well that makes what I'm about to do a ''lot more justified." The rodent chuckled as he pulled out his knife, which immediately made Ika drop her smile and take a step back. "This should be real fun." "W-What!? What are you doing?" "I head a lot about you, and you see, I'm always itching to have a fun time killin' something. Felt kinda bad about comin' to kill ya. You didn't do anything to me. But since you're an invader...well, sick 'em, Rudy!" He stomped down on the dinosaur's head and it roared so furiously that the ground beneath their feet started to shake. Ika was terrified, to say the least. She wanted to run and get someone to help. Chizuru could make quick work of this dinosaur, she was sure. Maybe she could- Her shaking out of fear stopped halfway through as she realized something. Wait, she shouldn't be running away. She was the invader. The feared soldier from the seas, and here someone was, from an incredibly different part of the world, trying to hunt her down and kill her. An invader would not stand for this! If she wanted to be feared by the puny population of earth, than she needed to be able to take down anything that comes her way. "Alright, you're on, de-geso!" Her tentacles suddenly shot forward, rapidly multiplying in length. They assaulted the dinosaur within an instant, slashing into the mighty reptile's chest and around its face area. They had a hard time getting through Rudy's scales at first, but it was enough to annoy the dinosaur to no end. It let out another roar and swiped at the tentacles. He nicked one, and Ika let out a cry of pain and drew her tentacles back. "Oh, please. Next time try getting your eye scratched out!" Buck shouted excitedly before letting out an honestly hysterical laugh. "C'mon, you big lug, get going!" The Baryonyx roared out in anger and charged towards the monster from the seas. The blue haired girl's eyes widened as she brought her tentacles out and gave them one big flap, like a bird's wings. She shot up into the air, already getting higher than the dinosaur. Once the dinosaur was underneath her, she moved her bracelets so they were all the way down her arm. Max weight! She plumetted out of the sky, only to realize that maybe this was a bad idea. She covered her eyes with her hands as she fell, only to have her descent cushioned by a giant dinosaur that did not expect her to weigh that much. it let out a loud cry of pain as it fell face first into the ground. It wasn't dead, but that fall certianly screwed up it's spine. "Oi, blowfish, get off my dino!" Buck suddenly pounced at Ika with his knife drawn. One of Ika's tentacles swiped in his direction to stop him. but Buck cut right through it with his knife, moving through it like butter, and then pounced at the squid girl's body. He landed on her shoulders and slashed her across the face. Ika let out a terribly loud scream as she hopped off the dinosaur and began running around like a madwoman, trying to shake Buck off or something along those lines. Buck knew he was putting her on the ropes, and he grinned as he swiped her face once again, causing two big cuts on her cheek which were now bleeding. He hopped off of Ika's shoulder and slashed her chest on the way down, causing another big gash and cutting the fabric of her dress to reveal the swimsuit underneath. There was quite a bit of blood on her now. Buck looked at the dinosaur, who was now standing up to its full height. Buck did a classic taxi cab whistle and waved at the dinosaur. "'Ey, Rudy, you hungry? Got some food for you!" The dinosaur stared at the weasel before sniffing the air. It smelled blood, and immediately something else awoken in the dinosaur. The primal instinct to eat. It let out a loud roar, causing the ground to shake once again, as Buck climbed up the dinosaurs legs and onto it's back. "Let 'er have it!" The dinosaur took another charge towards the squid girl, who wasn't nearly as prepared as before. At first, she tried to push the dinosaur away with her tentacles, wrapping them around his legs and body to restrain it. That didn't work, and instead only resulted in the dinosaur mauling her tentacles. By the time she pulled them back, she only had two of them left. Her eyes widened as she saw the dinosaur continue to charge towards her. Her mind was racing and she was unable to move. All she could think about was the mouth of that giant beast heading towards her, getting ready to devour her within an instant. No mercy from the dinosaur. This was going to be where she would die. She didn't want to die! Just as the dinosaur's mouth had opened and seemed like it was about to snatch her up, Ika found her survival instincts once more. Her body glowed brightly, brighter than that of the sun, and caught the dinosaur off guard. It stumbled back, surprised by the sudden brightness, and let out a loud grunt. Rudy would then try to stomp on the girl, but by now her whole body was in survival mode. This was a predator, like an Orca, and she knew how to take care of them. Her tentacles regrew and they formed into a fist. A giant fist that would immediately slam into the underside of the dinosaur. The dinosaur stumbled back before eventually falling onto it's side once again. Ika didn't stop there, though. Her giant fist rose high into the sky. She noticed that Buck was scurrying away from the dinosaur's corpse, but she didn't care about that at the moment. She had to finish this. Her tentacle-fist plumetted down from the sky, and slammed down into the dinosaur. There was a massive explosion. Sand was kicked everywhere, the water from the ocean receded from the shore, and everything seemed to hold still as a massive sand cloud enveloped the area. Everything was silent. That is, until the sand cloud disperesed, revealing a very dead dinosaur, with a giant hole in it's side where the fist had punched it. Blood was everywhere. Ika sighed and undid her tentacle fist. That was done. What a relief. Now she could- "Rudy!" Ika watched as the rodent ran back towards the deceased reptile. He stared at the corpse for a moment before glaring at Ika, his knife still drawn. "You killed him. I'm...I'm gonna..." He never finished that sentence, and instead charged straight towards Ika. Not wanting to kill anything else, however, Ika wrapped a single tentacle around the weasel, restraining it's arms. "You won't be doing anything, de-geso. Here's a lesson for you." She the spun her tentacles around at high speeds before letting go of Buck, sending him flying out into the ocean. He was going...really, really far. "Don't mess with the sea invader, de-geso!" With the rodent finally taken care of, Ika turned around and began to walk down the beach. Time to head back to the beach house. Expert's Opinion The experts believed that, while Buck was certainly a deadly opponent an had more than enough experience and skill to take care of Ika, he still hadn't handled something on Ika's caliber, and her tentacles would prove to be a challenge he wouldn't find a way to get around. Ika's overwhelming strength was what really won her the battle. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Prehistoric Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Comedy Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors